90 Degrees
by fancyspinner
Summary: Let us suppose Naruto and Lee get that encouraging hand to make a difference in their lives as very young children. Focus will be on pre academy and academy days. NaNo2009 project unbetaed for now.
1. Part 1: A friendship is born

Title: 90 Degree

By Fancyspinner

Comments and feedback welcome

Disclaimer: The Naruto franchise does not belong to me. This is a work of speculative fiction and I intend no monetary gain from this effort.

Summary: Let us suppose Naruto and Lee get that encouraging hand to make a difference in their lives as very young children. Focus will be on pre academy and academy days for now.

Author's notes: I hope this is entertaining. I am rather fascinated by Maito Gai and Rock Lee. I also admire Naruto. If you put all that together, you get something like this. I've seen many stories where Anko, Kurenai or whoever raise Naruto. I haven't seen much exploration of Lee's character and Gai can't just be all "Youth!" all the time. He was Genin by 7 and Chunin by 11. My belief is that part of his personality is a mask. We're dealing with a bunch of kids made to grow up waay too fast. They deal with loss, betrayal and death. I'd like to explore the difference bonds will make for these characters.

I took inspiration from SincereNaruto's Eyes of a Broken Soul

A/N on characters , For speling I'm using the Wiki. When it comes to character info I'm using narutopedia.

This is my NaNo project for 2009 so its getting minimal beta work.

A/N On pairings: There will be some! Lee and Naruto are obviously too young. The others are not. I'll warn for Yaoi and het. I will also state that while the relationships will be there, they are not the focus of the story.

Pairings: I don't know for Lee. Naruto probably Hinata. I will warn for Asuma/Kurenai and Gai/Ibiki. Don't everyone run away! Please.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Part 1: a friendship is born.

It was early morning in the Village of Konohagakure. It was right before the breakfast rush, that time when citizens were preparing for the day either to work or go to the academy. For those younger children in clans it was that special time when tutors began instructing them in their letters, clan history, and general history. In some rare cases even weapons training.

If one was not blessed to be part of a clan then parents would instruct younger children in whatever craft or business their parents were involved in until the child was old enough to attend non-shinobi schooling. If the child then proved willing and able, they had the opportunity to attend the shinobiacademy. Reading, writing and history were also a part of that training. For all children drawing and pictures were used to get across concepts that would not be easily understood through words. This was the life for the children too young to attend school in the village of konoha.

There were those however not blessed to have clans or family of any sort to begin their instruction. These children – now more numerous than in several generations, were placed in orphanages. While there were standards mandated by the Hokage for these places there wasn't anyone to really enforce them so the quality varied from location to location.

It was noted that there was one location that was watched by the Anbu core for at this location lived a very special child. This child was Uzumaki Naruto a jinchuriki one of the demon containers. At his birth the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the 9 tailed fox attacked Konohagakure killing many of its most well known shinobi. In one final act of desperation, the Yondaime Hokage had taken Uzumaki Naruto and used his very being to contain the most powerful of the Bijuu.

Instead of seeing this child as the guardian he was, the village saw him as evil and it showed in their every action. Even those Shinobi considered knowledgeable enough to be Anbu ignored many of the abuses he suffered. If asked, each anbu could say with all truthfulness that they watched over the child. In their reports the group of watchers stated that Uzumaki seemed to fall down a great deal and that he was generally scruffy and undernourished. Uzumaki was now 4 years old but could easily have been mistaken for 2.

There was one who watched out for the small child. This person was also a child only slightly older than Uzumaki. If asked, he would say that his name was Rock Lee. He would tell you that his parents had not wanted him. The reason for his abandonment was very simple. Rock Lee did not have the ability to mold chakra.

For the village of Konohagakure chakra was its lifeblood. It was chakra that gave shanobi the ability to compete in the world of ninja. An inability to use this energy meant that you could not be shanobi. Lee's parents had been counting on the child to become a ninja. Children usually manifested accidental chakra use. Rock Lee did not. There was currently no medic available to explain what was wrong. His parents had decided to leave Konoha and their child behind.

The two boys did not speak to each other. For Lee, he could feel the huge chakra reserves the smaller child held and it frightened him. Whenever he felt the younger boy's chakra it curled around him and he feared it would squeeze the life out of him. He sometimes dreamed that he couldn't breathe. He saw Red eyes glaring at him and heard a voice echoing all around laughing and telling him that if he came too close the younger child would suck his life away because he didn't have chakra. This didn't stop him from defending the younger boy. It wasn't right that he was kicked and stomped on. He shared his food too because no one wanted to feed the younger child.

Uzumaki Naruto was aware of the other boy that tried to protect him and did his best to show his gratitude. He didn't have words to use. He was sure the words he understood were not nice "Demon, monster, Kami cursed." He barely knew his name Uzumaki Naruto.

He drew a picture of the slightly older boy dressed in Shinobi clothing and left it where the other boy slept. When the picture was found, the dark eyes filled with tears. Rock Lee stared at the picture for a long moment and felt something inside of him shift. Within him, a dream had been born. It would take years before the newly kindled dream was fulfilled but the road Rock Lee needed to set his steps upon had already found him. He began the moment he put the needs of another before his own.

"I have to thank him." Mumbled the older boy to himself and depending on the same rightness that had made him defend a demon child, Rock Lee went to meet his Destiny.

Uzumaki Naruto huddled outside the food place and shivered. It was always so cold. He heard sound behind him and scrunched himself into as small a target as possible.

"H-h-hello?"

The voice was easily heard by Naruto's ears. He didn't move though moving would cause pain and he was smart enough to know he didn't want more pain.

"M-my name is L-Lee. I wanted to thank you for the picture." Once Lee saw that there was no chakra coming to eat him he sat next to the boy.

"Nar-u-to."

"Naruto?" Lee blinked

"Oh, your name is Naruto." Lee gave his brightest smile.

Naruto responded to that by uncurling himself and moving closer to his protector. He didn't speak though.

"Are you hungry? I'm sorry I couldn't give you food yesterday. I tried to find you. If you go," Lee pointed to the battered swing set, "there I will take you some food, ok??"

Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to put the words together. He stood, understanding go,

Lee pushed Naruto gently towards the swing continuing to point. Naruto suddenly nodded and took off.

Once Naruto made it to where he needed to be, he rose and quickly entered into the dining hall. It had comfortable chairs and tables. Some were for younger children and some for older. The food was also good. Lee quietly made his way to the line and was not too surprised when he was pushed out of the way. He managed to sway almost into the push and staid on his feet. In order to avoid more pushes he allowed the others to pass him. The woman at the line looked like she should be nice and she usually smiled at the children but not at him and not at Naruto.

She shoved a tray at him and glared her eyes looked mean. He staggered with the weight of the tray and quickly stumbled out of the dining hall. He didn't even look down at what was for dinner. He just concentrated all of his effort and will on not spilling the tray or even moving it a little bit. When he made it over to the swing, he motioned Naruto to follow him.

The younger child did.

Together, they hid behind some broken equipment. When Lee lifted the cover he smiled. For once, there was enough food. Maybe he could even save some of it for when Naruto didn't eat. He quickly looked at everything available. Rice balls, veggies, some soup, meet. Lee poked it gingerly. Naruto was staring at it so he tore it in half with his fingers and gave Naruto the larger part. The real important stuff was the bread and the fruits. HE could save those. Naruto watched Lee put them away in a bag he always had with him. Lee then began to divide the rest of the food between them. The two ate with their hands except for the soup. Lee carefully helped Naruto to drink most of it.

Lee had learned to watch carefully as had Naruto. They both understood how things worked. After dinner, without a word, the two rose. The others would come and play and not a single child would play with them.

Hand-in-hand the two boys slipped back towards the orphanage. Naruto tugged on lee's hand so he followed and they ended up in a cramped little room. Lee stared. There were drawings on the wall and two plants sitting where a big hole in the ceiling allowed sunlight to come in.

"How did you draw the pictures?"

Instinctively realizing that Naruto didn't understand all of his words Lee made sure to point at the pictures and then towards Naruto then flash one of his brilliant smiles. Naruto returned the smile and then removed the picture Lee had pointed at from the wall. He held it out and Lee gently took it. It was very pretty. It showed Konoha with Shinobi dressed in battle gear protecting the village. There was a sun drawn protectively around the village and the Shinobi. Lee loved it. He went back to the wall and hung it back up. He noticed that on the back of the paper a glob of something was stuck to it. Lee didn't really want to know what it was.

Naruto went to another corner and tugged a pile of blankets and a cot out and set them up. Then he motioned to Lee.

"Oh, wait! I'll be right back!" Lee thought quickly and ran towards his own place.

Naruto was left alone to wait. He smiled and tried to repeat some of the words he had heard. "Lee." Dwaw." He went and touched one of his pictures and smiled.

Then he used all of his strength to stretch the bed. He didn't do it too often because the bigger he made the bed, the less comfortable it was. He didn't mind though, not if Lee would stay with him. Naruto then spread his blankets and took out some colors to make more pictures.

The moment Lee returned Naruto could see something was wrong. He jumped off of the cot and went to him. Lee allowed some of his weight to fall on the smaller boy though he tried his best to stand straight. He hadn't expected to be attacked. He was used to being ignored and made fun of – but attacks were few. It always happened around this time of year that people just started acting strange. He couldn't understand it.

Naruto guided Lee to the cot and helped him sit. Then he took the blankets and other things out of Lee's hands. It took him a bit of time but he managed to make a comfortable sleeping place then helped Lee to curl up in it. Lee reached for Naruto and he allowed himself to curl against Lee and the two boys drifted off to sleep.

Had either of the 2 boys realized that today was a day of mourning and celebration they might have avoided the orphanage all together – or at the least found another place to sleep in an attempt to keep one another safe. This day would change the future of the two boys because they had found something they both ached for companionship – each other. While Lee had the word to use "Friend." Naruto only knew "precious person." It meant the same thing.

While friendship and precious people were barely concepts to the boys. Their lives would be shaped by those simple phrases.

At the time the two boys fell asleep, it was still early so the usual drinking hadn't started. It would be hours before the villagers took it into their heads to find the demon child and cause him harm. It didn't occur to them, nor would it have made a difference to them, that on this night, another would be with the demon child. They wouldn't care that in harming the child they reviled they could potentially be harming another who had only committed the crime of protecting one seemingly weaker than himself.

TBC:


	2. Part 2: Harm and Rescue

90 Degrees

For warnings/disclaimers see part 1. Thanks to all that have faved and commented. I truly appreciate it!

Kkkkkkkkkkk

Part 2: Harm and Rescue

As the night progressed the crowds on the village streets slowly entered into what was known as the mob mentality. It was never really clear who started these waves of uncontrollable rage that swept the village streets but as usually happened on the anniversary it became so. It was as certain as the sunrise. On October 10th, on the day their most beloved Yondaime sacrificed himself to save his village and sacrificed a young child to be guardian, to be Jinchuriki, Konoha went mad. The individuals seemed to be tied together by a single thought. It was as if a steel cord bound them together. There only thought was, "Kill."

It seemed to the villagers that they were above law, above retribution. They would take vengeance for their most heroic figure. It mattered not to the villagers that the Yondaime would want the child to be treated with respect as it was his very existence that held back the Kyuubi no Kitsune but in the village mind all they could see was their revenge. If they killed the child, they would kill the fox.

There were very few who were above this mob mentality. One of these was Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage. He ached for the young child he could not protect. Being leader of one of the hidden villages called for a detached attitude. He had done his best. No family would take the child. No clan would even foster him for the few years it would take him to be old enough to attend the academy. He had placed him in the best orphanage in the village but in his deepest of hearts, he knew it was not enough. He read the Anbu reports and while he couldn't find any fault with them, he also became uneasy every time he saw one.

Tonight, he looked out and sighed. October 10th, Naruto's birthday, the Kyuubi attack, the death of Minato – the same day.

He had not wanted to take the mantle of hokage again but there was no one else to do it. His dream had been to watch Minato and Kashina bring another golden age to Konoha. He had wanted Naruto to have his parents. He had dreamed of being able to be grandfather to the child and watch him grow and be able to see what combination of personality traits he would develop. Sarutobi understood better than most the pain the sorrow, the loss. On this night 4 years ago, he had lost a dear friend and student.

"Oh Minato, you would be so ashamed."

There was no golden age for Konoha. There were only shattered souls that had not healed and a child sentenced to hell.

He rose, Asuma was home and he wanted to try and mend things with his son though he feared like many other things, this too, would be beyond his reach.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Another able to resist the mob mentality was Mitarashi Anko. In her case, she wanted to beat and maim villagers but did not. She better than anyone else in Konoha truly understood what the Jinchuriki was suffering. She herself lived something similar every day. It was so easy for people to hate what they did not understand. Anko had been young when her Sensei had decided to leave the village. She had not understood that by following him she would be known as a traitor herself. She had not understood that he was going against everything Shinobi stood for. He had always showed her a kind face. If she had only known… but it was far too late for that.

She hadn't even been aware that he was doing anything wrong until he had hurt her. She had run back home and only the kindness of the 4th and the wisdom of the 3rd had saved her – and for that, Anko would die or kill. For that, she would even try to live.

The cries of the mob were growing louder and for an instant, Anko's hands trembled.

"Snake-bitch, hoar, slut!" It was ironic that she had never known the amorous touch of man or woman and yet one of the most favored epithets for her was hoar, as though the very use of the words would make their hateful meanings real and a part of her. She laughed and scorned most of the villagers. They called her names; she used her stare to frighten, or her weapons to intimidate. Stores refused her services she found other places or had the very few precious to her shop in her stead.

She was no longer attacked. That had happened once. The villagers had been rushed to the hospital and in return for the shocking turn of the attack back upon them, took it upon themselves to cause problems not only for her, but for her very few friends. The shinobi she had pummeled mercilessly. She had expected better from them. The Anbu had retired. He could no longer fight. Her brutality had increased as her trust had decreased on that fateful night. She no longer trusted the title Shinobi nor did she respect the title of Anbu. They had sullied the purity of those offices and Anko would not respect those who instead of upholding the law used their positions to take advantage of their status.

That brought her to this night, October 10 and an orphanage that she had volunteered to watch in order to protect the Konoha Jinchuriki. She expected the usual: broken windows, thrown objects, screams for the Death of the young child. When dawn came and the initial furor ended, she expected the matron of the orphanage, a huge battleaxe of a woman, to demand that the Jinchuriki be removed.

"For the safety of the other children, Sandaime Hokage." She would plaster a concerned expression on her face. The Hokage would make repairs, give her some extra funds and the matter would go away until next year.

With a soft sigh, the special Jonin scaled a tree that faced the window nearest where she knew the young Jinchuriki slept. Though she was unaware, she was not the only one watching on this night.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Just out of sight of the orphanage the majority of the adult members of the Uchiha clan waited. This would be the night where they would become ascendant. They would kill the Jinchuriki and destroy the Sandaime's hope and the Yondaime's legacy. That was their task. On this night, they would return the Shinobi to their rightful place and do away with councils. The Hokage's word would once more be law.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

One more watched the unfolding events on this night his name was Maito Gai. He was Konoha's joke Jounin and mostly it amused him. The only times it really bothered him were on those rare times that he needed help with something and his colleagues did not want to take him serious.

Tonight, he watched, and those who saw him rolled their eyes and ignored him or avoided him. For the moment, that suited his needs perfectly. He was here to observe and that was one of the tasks he was excellent at.

He had learned from the best, after all. Jiraiya the Toad Sannin had been his … teacher not sensei; he forbade gai from using that title – so Jiraiya-san had been their compromise. Jiraiya was rarely in Konoha. He usually came through long enough to work with Gai, to remind him how important it was to truly, "look beneath the underneath." Gai allowed himself a faint smirk. There were not many Shinobi or Anbu that could truly say they looked beneath the underneath. Even his rival Hatake Kakashi more often than not failed to look beneath the underneath.

Jiraiya-San was a perfect example; many knew he was one of the 3 sannin yet when they realized that he was the same person that wrote the Icha Icha series of adult novels, it tended to fly clear out of most people's heads that the two men were the same person.

"It's an example of looking beneath the underneath. I'm a super-pervy-sage! Hahahahah! Is that all there is to me, Gai?"

"No, jiraiya-San!"

There had been genuine praise in the smile that had come his way. He never forgot. It wasn't that Jiraiya lacked enjoyment of his spying efforts. He loved to spy on men and women both. He appreciated flexibility and pretty images. For that, people had stopped taking the Toad-Sannin seriously. Even the Slug-Sannin refused to take him serious and the two had grown up together on the same team.

Gai personally found it amusing and his dear teacher loved to send him signed copies – copies that he quickly hid and only opened long enough to see the dedications.

He had taken Jiraiya's teachings to heart, only in another direction.

He became an open book to those around him. He was loud, open with his feelings, emotional and always noticed. He was loyal, foolish, brash, Master of Taijutsu and barely 18. He dealt with failure through challenge and he wore Green. That was Maito Gai. He wore the mask so completely that sometimes he forgot it was a mask; sometimes he let it become reality.

Jaraiya usually came around to remind him to look beneath the underneath. He wasn't sure how the Spy master of Konoha didn't forget who he was. Sometimes it took pretty strong reminders to get Gai back on track. Once, Jiraiya had threatened to stop working with him if he didn't keep it all straight. Another time, Jiraiya had attacked him and Gai had found himself waking up two days later unable to move. The Sannin had apologized and given him several sets of weights that responded to Chakra use. Gai had made certain to not lose himself again.

Tonight his mind was particularly clear. He had been watching the Uchiha clan. He had seen them gather. He had seen them use chakra enhancement techniques. Worse than that, he had been observing Danzo and the Advisers and he was sickened. Not only were they going to kill a child but they would free the most powerful of the Bijuu. Bijuu could not be killed. They were worse than fools. Gai didn't have all of the information but he had enough. It was possible he might have to interfere.

If Naruto died, the best case scenario would be the fox was too weak to do any damage and in the worse case scenario – Konoha would fall.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

While the world outside plotted Lee and Naruto shared the rest of the young. Feeling safe for the first time in their lives the two were unaware that Naruto was being targeted for death and that Lee would simply be considered an unfortunate casualty.

The first instance either boy understood something was wrong; it was already too late for them to run. As a general rule, they were both light sleepers. Naruto was used to being hurt and had learned that if he was fast enough, he could make the pain less. Lee simply didn't trust people and he had become more aware of how people acted since his self appointed mission of protecting Naruto.

They were both snapped into wakefulness when the door banged open and a wall of sound descended. Naruto used to this woke fast, his mind instantly clear. Then he saw Lee. Lee who was sitting up in alarm. Naruto raw desperation making him use speed that would shock any Anbu pushed Lee into the corner. His eyes begged Lee to stay. Lee, still partly trying to figure out why all those people were standing in the door way, stared in wide-eyed horror, his only defense was to hold on protectively to the younger boy.

"Get the Kyuubi!" a voice shouted.

Naruto pushed out of Lee's hold and moved to the side but the crowd was too numerous and the space too small for them to avoid Lee.

"No, stop!" Lee yelled.

That seemed to incense the mob and one person through a bottle at Lee and he moved but not quite fast enough. The bottle shattered against the wall and the shards found his back and shoulders.

Naruto was more scared than he had ever been before. If it was just him, he wouldn't care if he was hurt but Lee shouldn't be hurt because of him. Someone tossed a rock at him and Naruto watched it move through the air.

"Stop!" Lee shouted and the rock not only stopped but shattered. He moved as fast as he could to stand over Naruto who was standing on the other side of the room. He watched as the people came in and grabbed Naruto and then someone reached for him.

Naruto kicked as best he could he used his hands and teeth to bight. Maybe if they got really mad … but the person holding him smashed a fist into the side of his head.

The mob moved through the orphanage the two boys being carried between them.

Lee remained perfectly still. He remembered when his father was angry the best way to be was still. He couldn't really see Naruto and that scared him.

As they walked outside both boys were allowed to fall to the ground. Then Naruto screamed and Lee stumbled to his feet towards the sound. He tried to see but he couldn't.

Naruto never past out. He always remembered what was done to him. He found himself staring into a pair of strange eyes. They had dots and as he watched more dots came. Then there was hurt so big that he was certain there wasn't a word to express it. He screamed. He couldn't beg he would have tried but even his mind hurt.

"You will die on this day and we will be ascendant. You will not be allowed to corrupt children."

Naruto didn't understand the words at all but it didn't matter because suddenly he could no longer make sound.

Lee just stared. Naruto was being cut and his skin was coming off. Lee was sick all over the people holding him down, bits of the food he had eaten suddenly making an appearance. He was back-handed for his actions and punched in the stomach and that caused him to sick up more.

"That's what happens to demons, brat! When we're done with you, you won't ever associate with demons again."

Lee didn't know what a demon was.

"Now kid. The Kunai suddenly before him made Lee gulp. At first, he didn't feel any pain the knife was that sharp as it first pierced his skin but when the pain hit it drew a long shriek from Lee. Lee fortunately past out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Oh Kami. What is this?" Anko stared in stunned horror. She wasn't certain what course of action she should take. She recognized the people standing there inflicting harm on the two boys – they were Uchihas.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

She watched a blur of movement and then bodies were flying everywhere. One of the boys was picked up and taken away. Then the blur was back and Anko decided she should join the fray.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gai decided that he was going to take both boys out of this. He told himself not to become ill. He was a Jounin and he couldn't afford it. The closest child was not the Jinchuriki but he needed to get the boy out of the way.

He jumped down from where he had been observing and quickly took out the people attacking the child. He was dressed in Anbu colors so no one would even think to question where he had been. As back-up He had also created a Kage-bunchin that was – entertaining itself by inspiring Kakashi. He grinned a bit. Then quickly flickered into action. Dropping the weights he wore at all times he moved like the wind in the trees through the group of Uchihas. They weren't quite sure what was going on – but suddenly they were without their target. Unsure what to do, they vanished.

Gai suddenly found himself, not alone; a Kunoichi wearing some kind of mesh form fitting body suit was suddenly among the remaining group. He admired her fluid movements for a moment before he grabbed the Jinchuriki.

The child was whimpering. It took Gai a moment to get a firm hold on the child as he was slippery with his own blood. He quickly placed the Jinchuriki next to the other boy and flickered back to the fight. For such a great clan, the uchihas didn't give many problems. Gai used a spinning kick that broke someone's bones. It made him very pleased.

When the last person was out for the time being, he looked up and saw the Kunoichi staring at him. She was his age maybe a year or two older.

"You'll get them help, right."

He didn't speak but he thought he saw recognition and amusement in her eyes. He winced but nodded in agreement. She shrugged and disappeared into the trees surrounding the Orphanage.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

He gingerly lifted both boys into his arms. He marveled at how light they both were. The Jinchuriki didn't even look his age. The other boy was not as under nourished but it was still bad. He admitted to himself that it was hard to even be certain of what he was seeing simply because of all the blood.

He all but ran through the village to his own home. He would not take either child to the hospital. He knew that tonight of all night the boys would not be helped especially the Jinchuriki.

The street where he lived was one filled with Jonin. More importantly, some of the Jounin he trusted. He made a half seal with his ring and middle fingers and his door slid open.

He set the boys down one on each of two padded benches he had set up for weight training. Then he made a couple of hand seals and waited as the smoke cleared and a small turtle was standing before him.

"Gai? What, Oh my."

Tarna-Sama, will you go find Kurenai and Asuma for me? This is urgent. I need medical supplies. Tell them, I had to intervene. They'll understand, and hurry please!"

The small turtle flashed away and Gai was left with two children so physically damaged that he wasn't sure what to do. As he hesitantly started to make use of the few healing Jutsus he had at his command he was unaware that his night was going to devolve into an even stranger one than he had already experienced.

Then his front door banged open and Hatake Kakashi stood there a furious look on his face.

"You …"

He forced himself not to panic.

"Kakashi, not now."

Then Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and began to work along side him.

"You bastard! You were using me tonight to accomplish this? What is this, anyhow?"

Gai shook his head and started laughing as the information of what he and Kakashi had been doing over the last couple of hours came to him.

The laughter quickly fled though when he saw that despite all the work the two of them had been doing, the boys didn't look much better.

"I wouldn't just use you for something. I used Kage-bunchin and you have a bet to fulfill."

I do not! You bet with me under false pretenses."

"Ah, come now my eternal rival…"

Kakashi sighed. He could never actually stay angry with Gai. He wanted to most of the time, but it was impossible. Gai was probably the only person that was really a friend to him.

"Is that the jinchuriki?"

"Yes."

"The other boy?"

"I don't know but I was not going to leave a child in the hands of animals."

"Truth." Kakashi sighed again.

"Gai, go clean yourself up I'll sit here with them."

Gai was undecided.

"If you truly consider me a friend, you'll do this."

Gai's shoulder's slumpt in defeat and he went off to shower the blood away.

TBC: next up actual healing and living arrangements.

Will post on Friday.


	3. part 3: Healing

90 Degrees

By Fancyspinner

For warnings and disclaimers see part 1.

I apologise for any severe mangling of character names. I hope the story content makes up for it. Also, as I was researching it came to my attention that Gai has a personal summons. For this story he'll have a couple, I didn't realize the summons had a name.

Part 3: Healing

Gai hurried through his ablutions. It wasn't that he lacked trust in Kakashi it was simply that he understood the mixed feelings the jonin had for the Kyuubi child. The rush was compounded by the fact that while Kakashi was the copy-nin he didn't take the time to understand Jutsu's he copied right away unless they would help him in a fight. Medical Jutsu's were one of those areas where one needed a great deal of chakra control and they were only helpful after the fight so while Kakashi had knowledge of some medical jutsus. Gai wasn't certain how well he understood them...

Gai heard the front door opening and through on a pair of light weight pants and a long sleeve shirt with wide sleeves. They were his typical Green. Hearing Kurenai's raised voice he hurried back towards the living room.

He walked out of the bathroom and felt a wave of relief run through him. He wondered where Asuma was.

"Thank you my friend!" He spoke even before anyone had noticed him entering the living room.

"You are welcome Gai-cun. Will you be needing me again this night?

"Not at the moment. Would you be willing to check in with me tomorrow morning?"

Gai hoped the turtle would be willing because he wasn't sure how much energy reserves he had. He'd used a great deal of Chakra to heal the children to the best of his ability and he didn't have energy to keep the summons with him.

"I will."

"Thank you, my friend."" With that, the turtle vanished.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naruto did his best not to move or breathe. He didn't know where he was. Once the man had taken Lee and him away from the ones that were hurting them, it had taken all of his will to lay still. He could feel his body fixing itself and in one of the brief moments no one had been paying attention to him he had looked at Lee and had been scared because Lee's body was not fixing itself. He had tried to get up and go to him but he had been pushed back down.

"Easy Kid. Gai's a bit … unusual but he's a good man. If he's taken it into his head to take care of you, then it'll take a couple of armies to get you away from him. I don't even know if the Sandaime would get him to let you two go at this point."

The hand that had pushed him back down kept him still. Naruto kept his eyes on Lee. He tried not to cry.

"Your friend was hurt really badly and we're having some trouble healing him up but I'm sure he'll be ok. The bleeding has mostly stopped. It looks bad but it's going to be fine."

Most of the words went right over Naruto's head but he understood enough of them and he calmed slightly.

A sound had naruto's eyes flicking towards the door so he missed the instant Lee returned to consciousness. He stared as a woman on a creature came into the room.

"Kakashi, what is going on here? What compelled Gai to …" her words trailed off. "Oh Kami." She breathed shocked by the damage.

"He's already healing but the other child … well, Gai and I did our best but you know my Medical Jutsus aren't much to brag about and Gai about wore himself out. You know that while his control is great he has never had any real medical training."

Naruto watched while the woman ran to Lee and her hands began to glow. She slowly ran them over his body. The energy seemed to go from her hands inside of Lee. He watched, wide eyed, as the damage went away. First all the red stuff disappeared. Then the skin put itself back together.

Just then the man that had saved them came back into the room. Naruto wasn't sure where to look. He listened as the creature spoke. He watched and couldn't see where the words were coming from. Then to Naruto's amazement, the creature poofed away.

He must have made some kind of sound because suddenly, all eyes were on him. He tried to back away even squirming away from the hand that had been holding him down. This caused him to fall off the place where he had been resting on to the floor. The thing he had been resting on was suddenly moved out of the way and the man that had taken them away was suddenly beside him.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Gai. You and your friend are in my home.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gai made himself as small as possible. He figured that he must look like a giant to the tiny child. He made his voice as soft as possible. He wasn't sure if that would be enough to calm the skittish child but it was currently all he could think to do.

"No friend, Lee."

Gai blinked at that emphatic answer.

"Lee?" He pointed back towards where Kurenai continued to work on the other boy.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Lee is your friend too, right? He tried to keep you safe. You protect each other?"

Naruto seemed to give it a great deal of thought. Gai had a sinking feeling that he was dealing with a child who existed mostly on pure instinct and had few if any practical skills. He hoped the other boy was more age appropriate in his behaviors.

"Safe." Naruto said firmly.

He tried to get up again and instead of restraining him as Kakashi had done – held out his arms. Naruto started with seeming incomprehension in his eyes.

Gai slowly reached out a hand to the Blond. He stopped until he watched Naruto relax. Then he moved his hand a little closer. Naruto watched through curious Blue eyes. With the same care he had taken in approaching Naruto, he allowed his hand to fall on the Blond's hair until his fingertips were just touching the strands. Naruto didn't move away so Gai slowly began to stroke the surprisingly soft hair. After what felt like forever but was in fact only a few minutes, Naruto moved a little closer.

"Want to see Lee?"

Naruto nodded and moved even closer. Gai took the opportunity to scoop the child up. Murmuring softly the hole time. Letting him know in quiet simple words what he was going to do.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naruto felt very small. Things were happening that he didn't understand. Someone was talking to him but it didn't hurt and he was not being pushed or hit. He let the man pick him up and carry him over to Lee. The man had a soft voice and Naruto felt safe.

"Na-ru-to?"

Gai quickly moved Naruto so that Lee could get a good look at him.

"Gai, you're in my way. I can't heal this child with you hovering.

"I apologize Kurenai! I simply wanted the children to see one another so they would be assured of the fact that they were safe."

Naruto ignored the two speaking and stretched out a hand to touch Lee.

"No," Kurenai snapped and batted his hand away.

Naruto, frightened by the unexpected contact and the firm tone lashed out with chakra sending Kurenai skidding away from Lee and smacking up against the wall. He then smashed his elbow into Gai's diaphragm and while it didn't hurt it was startling enough to where the grip he had on the child loosened and Naruto wriggled out of his hands and stumbled over to Lee.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lee's world was pain. The last thing he had been aware of was the Kunai that had cut into him and of the fact that he had not been able to help Naruto. He was surprised then when a man held Naruto right in front of him. He mumbled Naruto's name but everything hurt and he found it hard to breathe.

He watched as a lady worked on healing him and was only slightly surprised as the pain he was in became less. He smiled as Naruto's hand reached out to touch him. One thing he'd noticed was that Naruto like to be touched. He flinched when the lady pushed Naruto's hand out of the way.

Naruto rarely reacted when someone hurt him but Lee clearly remembered Naruto's defiant behavior when the bad people had attacked them. Naruto's goal had been to protect him, even if it meant that Naruto would suffer more pain.

He gaped, along with everyone else, as Naruto's chakra sent the lady clear across the room and smashed her into the wall.

Naruto then made his way over to where Lee lay and tried to crawl in with him. Lee did his best not to cry out and made room for Naruto.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Well, that was interesting." Kakashi stated as Kurenai got to her feet.

"I don't think he understands that I'm trying to help. He saw my batting his hand away as an attack. Do you think he has had so little physical contact?"

"I think," came a voice from the doorway, "that most if not all of the Jinchuriki's physical contact has been of the negative kind."

They all spun Kunai and other weapons coming to hand. Kakashi even exposed his Sharingan.

"Sarutobi-Sama sent me. Asuma is otherwise occupied and I was asked to assist.

"You? What would you know about kids?" Kakashi snorted

Gai reached over and hit him over the head.

"Ibiki-San, did Sarutobi happen to send … any of the necessities with you?" While Gai didn't know what exactly children would need, he was certain that it would be many things. He was also certain that his work at the 2 orphanages around town would not prepare him to care for two boys.

Gai was too tired to put up any kind of act and he was relatively certain that Konoha's T&I specialist saw right through it and never commented for some reason. Jiraiya's theory was that it amused the sadist to watch people cringe and squirm.

The man pulled out a couple of large storage scrolls. He unsealed the first one and pulled out savs and ointments. He also pulled out needle and thread, goz, some clothing and food.

"Food?" Gai asked.

"You should not feed them curry."

Kurenai reached for the medical supplies and did her best to go back to work. She glared and even Ibiki moved out of her way. He reached out and pulled Gai, who was trying to watch what she was doing, with him.

Gai reached out and took the several containers of food away from the other man and walked towards his kitchen. It took him a moment to realize that Ibiki was still following him.

"I don't' just eat curry!" Gai replied to Ibiki's previous statement with indignation.

"Yo Gai. I'm leaving. I can't do anything else and I have a mission in the morning."

Gai dropped the containers on top of other groceries sitting on his counter space and slid past Ibiki. He grabbed Kakashi before he could leave and wrapped Kakashi in a hug.

"Thank you, my dearest rival for your assistance tonight! I'll treat you to dinner upon your return! May your flames of—"Kakashi pulled himself out of the embrace and glared from his one eye.

"Oh shut up!" He slammed the door on his way out.

"Gai must you torment Kakashi so?"

He turned his beaming smile and twinkling eyes towards Kurenai.

"Kakashi is my dear Rival!"

"You will keep it down or I will skin you alive and cut body parts off that you really don't want to lose."

A bit stunned by Kurenai's pronouncement he went back to the kitchen. When he arrived he found Ibiki putting the various containers away.

"Do you ever use these appliances?"

Of course I do!"

"Look, this is baby food, I guess. The Sandaime feels that because of the Jinchuriki's under nourished state, he needs to eat soft foods so that his stomach can get used to eating regular portions of food."

"I can do that!" gai protested. He scowled as ibiki put things away inside of his refrigerator and into his cabinets.

"I have been assigned along with Inoichi Yomenaka to work with the …Jinchuriki."

The faint sneer on Ibiki's lips just took Gai's control and shredded it. He'd make up for what he was about to do when the children were out of danger. He'd think of something. Maybe he'd run 1000 laps around Konoha while carrying both boys and compose 5 challenges for Kakashi. While this thought was running through his head he reacted.

He slammed a fist into Ibiki's stomach. He then grabbed the heavier man and pressed him against the wall applying pressure to his throat.

"You will not," his voice was colder than ice, "disparage the sacrifice this child's life has been. You will not" Gai applied more pressure just to get out some of his own frustrations, "treat him as everyone else in this village does, or I will kill you. Get out!"

Gai released him and snatched the other scroll out of his hands.

Gai walked over to Kurenai feeling slightly calmer.

"How are they?"

"It's hard to work on them when they're all curled up like that. The other boy, Lee?" Gai nodded. "He'll probably scar. They cut him up pretty badly. Honestly, Gai, they need true doctors and I'm not one."

"I don't know any doctors that would treat Naruto. I'm certain they would treat lee though. He's … just an orphan."

"I'll take Lee and stay with him. Depending on what they say, are you willing to keep him?"

"Yes, I am."

Gai knelt beside the boys and very gently touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto. It is Gai. Can you wake up?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face Gai.

"Lee needs help. See the lady?" he pointed over to Kurenai. "She will take Lee." He motioned towards Lee and then motioned as though he were going to pick up Lee. "When he is better, Lee will come back."

"Lee go?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, but only for a little while Kurenai interjected.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Gai said softly.

Naruto nodded and with surprising gentleness he untangled himself from Lee. He gently touched Lee's cheek and then went to a corner and curled up.

"If I could skin every person in this village that has mistreated that boy, I would." Gai murmured quietly.

"I'd help," Kurenai said, "and I know others that would too. You'd think that at least the Shinobi and the Anbu would understand the basics of sealing scrolls."

Gai growled as Ibiki exited his home.

"I thought you got along with him?"

"You should have seen his face in there. He and Yominaka have been assigned to assess Naruto."

Kurenai sighed and gently lifted Lee from where he lay.

I'll be in touch, ok?"

"I'm going to try and see the Sandaime in the morning."

Before she left she went over to the corner where Naruto had wedged himself.

"Naruto!"

He looked up and the anguish she saw on his face made her want to go and burn down the orphanage.

"As soon as Lee is better I'll bring him back. You listen to Gai and we'll be back soon."

When they were gone Naruto curled back up. Lee was gone and Naruto was alone. He sniffled.

Alerted to the fact that something was wrong, Gai went to see Naruto. Originally he had decided to allow him to fall asleep and then he would put him into bed and clean him up.

When he reached Naruto he saw the boy crying.

"Naruto. It's going to be ok." The ball of misery tucked in to a corner broke his heart. He felt his own eyes well up with tears.

"Come little one. We'll go to bed and if Kurenai isn't back by the time we're done talking with the Sandaime tomorrow I'll sneak you in to see Lee."

"Lee gone!"

"I know but he'll be back."

Gai went through the same process as before in order to be able to touch the child. He noticed it didn't take as long. He gently scooped the exhausted boy into his arms and went into the bathroom.

"Let's clean up."

Gai talked Naruto through the bathing process and wrapped him in a towel. He had nothing for the child to sleep in so he got another towel and used it as a robe. Then he tucked the boy into bed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Naruto was worried about Lee. He was warm and comfortable though and he had never felt so warm. He wanted to wait for Lee to come back. The man Gai, and the lady they said Lee would be back so Naruto wanted to wait. His body had other ideas and before he could think anything else, Naruto was asleep.

TBC. Interlude with Sarutobi


	4. part 4: Interlude 1: Cerutobi

90 Degrees

By Fancyspinner

For warnings and disclaimers see part 1.

Interludes will be used to see perspectives from other characters.

Interlude 1: Sarutobi Heruzin

The meal was splendid. It always was. Asuma sat quietly and just looked at him. Where had his relationship gone wrong with his son? Part of it was, he knew, Minato. Once he had decided to nominate Minato for Hokage he had started spending a great deal of time with him and Asuma had been pushed off onto others. Sometimes it had been Jiraiya, other times Tsunade and before things had become too uncomfortable between he and his team mates he would ask them to watch the young child.

"Father, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Spend time with me."

"You're my son, Asuma. I want to spend time with you. I know we don't always agree and that you'd rather be away from the village most of the time and that I selfishly keep you here but I'll be gone soon enough and then you'll have the rest of your life to do … whatever."

"Hokage-Sama." An Anbu seemed to shimmer into view. "I am sorry to interrupt this night but the Jinchuriki and another child have been removed from the orphanage."

"What was the health of the Jinchuriki at the time?"

"Unknown, Sandaime-sama."

"Ask Ibiki to meet me in my office."

"Ibiki?"

"That was my order, correct?"

"Right away." Was the monotone reply

"Father, something's not right with that Anbu."

He smiled at his son.

"I'm glad you see it too. Would you be willing to investigate what might be the problem? You'd have full authority to request assistance, resources and anything else that might be needed."

"Black ops?"

"Not yet. Keep it as quiet as you can though."

Asuma smiled brightly at his father and quickly fixed him a large plate.

"I know you'll be in your office all night at the least so take this with you."

Heruzin felt a wave of sudden affection for his child and gave him a brief hug.

"Be careful, son."

Then he walked out.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ibiki was waiting outside his office.

"Don't stand on ceremony, Ibiki!"

Ibiki sat quietly. Sarutobi looked at him for a long moment.

"The Jinchuriki has been taken from the Orphanage." He spoke the words calmly as though giving any other report.

"I was told by Anko." Was Ibiki's quiet reply.

"Oh?"

"Apparently someone dressed in Anbu garb spirited him away from a group of attackers. Another child was also somehow caught up in the fray and this child has also been removed."

"I see. Where are the children now?"

"Apparently with Maito Gai."

"Gai?" Sarutobi allowed a note of incredulity to enter his voice. The flash of annoyance Ibiki couldn't quite hide was well worth the effort.

"Yes, Gai!"

"I'm certain Gai will utilize his resources to attend to the children but will you take some items to him? I am certain that his work with the orphans has not prepared him to deal with 2 injured children."

"I Will."

"I am going to ask you to take on a C-rank mission. You will have the head of the yomenaka clan as Back up. I am aware that there is a minority group in the ranks of our shinobi who feel that the treatment of our Jinchuriki is reprehensible. I happen to agree. I would like Enoichi and yourself to assess Naruto's mental well being and then make recommendations as to an appropriate course of action."

He then pricked his finger and let a couple of drops fall onto one of his drawers." It opened and inside were several Sealing scrolls.

"I update these every2-3 months. The first one has food, clothing and medical supplies. The second has more food, clothing and games."

"Games?"

"Do you think anyone has ever played with him?"

"No. There is a single child that tries to protect him but I don't think they have actually socialized."

Oh Ibiki. Make sure Gai is going to be able to handle the fallout from having the Jinchuriki in his home."

"Yes Sarutobi-sama."

"I'll wait for your return."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sarutobi smiled. It was about time that things began looking up. He could and would classify this as a shinobi matter. He rarely used his authority in this way but he would now.

He waited for Ibiki by doing paper work. Paperwork was true evil and if he could he would assign his Anbu to slay it. He alternated between paperwork and the delicious food Asuma had prepared for him. Ibiki returned much faster than he had expected.

He quickly examined Ibiki and blinked at the livid bruising along his neck.

"What happened?"

"I was forcefully informed that I was to treat the Jinchuriki with respect."

"Hmm!"

"Then I was asked to leave. Kakashi and Kurenai were present. I took the liberty of informing them that Asuma was occupied elsewhere."

"Well done."

"I'm certain I'll be dealing with Gai tomorrow – or later today I should say. Drink some hot tea for your throat. It will help."

"Yes Sandaime."

"Take tomorrow off."

"I will consider doing so."

"Dismissed."

Sarutobi sat for a long time after Ibiki left. Then he started drafting orders. Danzo and some of the others on the council would do whatever they could to block the Jinchuriki from receiving a proper upbringing. He couldn't allow that to happen not when this incredible chance had just appeared.

Gai's affectionate nature was exactly what the child needed. If Gai were willing to take on 2 children then Naruto would even have a sibling. The Sandaime hokage gleefully went about writing orders and requests that his counsel would not be able to block.

TBC: in where many meetings are held.


	5. Part 5:arrangements and meetings part A

90 degrees

By Fancyspinner

For warnings and disclaimers see part 1. This chapter is really darned long and is still being written, so I'm splitting it in two. I understand that reading for long periods of time on a computer screen will hurt the eyes.

Note: Thanks to Sarla's "Inoichi Yamanaka" spelling correction.

Part 5: Arrangements and meetings (part A)

As Naruto slept and the Sandaime plotted, Gai was looking around his home in horror. It had seemed like such a great idea to have the Jinchuriki stay with him – and if he was going to have one child stay with him, why not 2? As he looked around his home, definitely not set up for children, the answer came to him in a slow realization. His house was a mess! Like many Shinobi, clutter just happened between missions. There wasn't really much time to keep up a home. He didn't have an apartment because this house had belonged to his parents and it was already fully paid for. In his eyes, that meant one less bill. He certainly had the room to keep the boys but he did not have enough furniture. Then there was his kitchen. He was an ok cook and very creative but would the food he ate be ok for a couple of growing boys?

"Hmm," he mused to himself. "I wonder if I beg Tenzo if he'd come and help me?" Gai could probably pay the kid. He nodded in satisfaction. First, he'd make sure Tenzo hadn't gone with Kakashi on his mission.

With the vague beginnings of a plan formed Gai cleaned and scrubbed as quietly as he could. He put away the food supplies he had dropped off before he'd gone to spy on the orphanage. Then he went and organized all the stuff that bastard Ibiki had put away.

Gai had thought the Jonin was beyond the prejudice of most of the village. It made him angry and sad to know that he could have misjudged someone so drastically. He hoped the man was in pain for at least 24 hours. Gai knew that even with a strong hot tea and some pain killers what he'd done would hurt every time the man tried to speak. The thought caused a very pleased smirk to flash on Gai's lips.

Gai kept an ear out for the Jinchuriki and when he heard only the steady breathing of the child, he quickly put away the medical supplies and cleaned up the blood. There was so much of it.

Finally, Gai lay down on a futon he dragged out of a closet and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Dawn found Kurenai sitting in a hospital room with an orphan that apparently was too beneath the hospital staff to tend. How had things become so out of hand in Konoha? After the sacrifice of the Yondaime, it became ok to torment a child. Now, apparently, it was ok to deny medical attention to those without family? It was more than Kurenai could comprehend.

Konoha had been founded on different ideals than those of the other hidden villages. Its founders had believed that working in partnership with the civilian population, Konoha would have the ability to better meet the needs of everyone. It had been true through the reign of the Yondaime. Now, she wasn't so certain. Sharp divisions seemed to be cropping up and the civilian population seemed to be taking over. There seemed to be less working together and more looking out for one's own interests.

A tiny whimper snapped her focus back to the child on the bed.

"Lee. You're in the hospital." She made her voice soft and comforting.

"Naruto?" Lee sounded upset and Kurenai did her best to put his fears to rest.

"Naruto is with Gai and he is safe."

"Safe." Lee sighed and drifted back to sleep.

The Medic-nin had done good work, once she had persuaded the older woman who had looked down her long nose at the child.

"You are a medic and your job is to provide the best care possible. If you are not able to do that I will have you replaced."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Kurenai."

"Anko?" She blinked at the quiet young woman before her. She was actually dressed in subdued colors and wasn't yelling or using a new and creative way to enter a room.

"Yeah, Ibiki sent me to check up on everyone."

Kurenai snickered.

"Oh?"

"So, where's the Jinchuriki? I was there last night Kurenai."

"He … his healing is like nothing I've ever seen. I couldn't heal this one though we all tried. Even that lazy copy-nin."

Kurenai smothered her grin at the light blush that touched Anko's cheeks.

"Ah he's not lazy, Kurenai! He just doesn't have any connections. If it hadn't been for you Ibiki and … even Gai… I'd probably be as, apathetic as he is."

"We all know loss, Anko. He's choosing to live in the past."

"He's out on a mission as of today so all of this is just talk." Anko waved the entire conversation off with the flick of a hand.

"How was Ibiki bright and early this morning?"

Anko snorted out a laugh. He was quiet.

"If he and Gai are going to be seeing a lot of each other maybe you should go talk to him?"

"why me?" Anko wined.

"Because he likes your youthful spirit! he also knows you wouldn't allow harm to come to Naruto. Ibiki has lost his trust."

"Pathetic, I tell you. Ok, I'll try to pound some kind of rational thought into the Green beast's head."

The two women exchanged grins then burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh and Anko-chan?"

"Yea?"

"Get some real rest. If you want you can stay with me. You know where everything is. Asuma sent me a message that he was going to be busy so I don't know how much of him I'll be seeing."

"thanks Kurenai. I'll give it some thought. Let me see if I can catch Gai before he takes it into his head to train or something."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naruto woke and didn't know where he was. Everything was all mixed up in his head. The first thing he became aware of was that he actually felt warm. That meant that he had enough blankets for once in his life. The next thing he became aware of was that he was laying on something soft. His bed in the orphanage was lumpy and not at all soft. Then the memories came. He remembered Lee coming to talk with him and giving him food that wasn't bad. He remembered taking Lee to his room so that no one would be mad. Then the people had come and hurt them. It got confusing after that. He remembered a man taking them away and then a lady trying to fix him and Lee. There had been another man with only one eye.

He crept out of the blankets. He folded them as best as he could. They were really big and hard to pick up but he would do his best. He remembered the bathroom where Gai-san had taken him. Naruto smiled once he remembered the name. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He wondered where Gai-San was sleeping. He went to the room where he had been fixed last night and spotted Gai-san on a bed that looked like the one he had used at the orphanage, only it looked more comfortable.

Naruto walked over to a pile of big pillows and sat down to wait for Gai-san to wake.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The instant Naruto entered the room Gai woke up. He didn't move because he wanted to see how the child acted when he believed he was not watched. He heard the child move over to the cushions he had for visitors to sit. He watched in some amusement as the boy clambered up and then scooted over to the wall. Then the humor faded as he watched the little boy make himself as small as possible, and sit there.

Gai was pretty sure he could wait out a 4 year old child. After a few minutes had past Naruto stood up on the cushions and began to walk on them along the wall. He tapped on the wall. Then he walked a little more and tapped on the wall again. Then he giggled.

Gai figured it was time he got up. He just had to do it without frightening Naruto. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could and was pretty certain Naruto had not noticed as he was still playing some kind of game with the wall.

"Naruto." He called as softly as he could.

Naruto was now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Naruto!" Gai called louder this time.

Naruto turned slowly to look at him.

"Gai-San?"

Gai smiled.

"Very good for remembering my name, Naruto. I need you to come down from there now. We have many things to do today.

Naruto quickly jumped down. It wasn't high at all but with Naruto's undernourished condition it was harder for the little boy to get down than it should have been.

Gai was eccentric so his home was less traditional than most. Being that he was generally off on missions his home lacked any sort of garden or plants. It was all pretty bland.

The tap on his front door had him tensing. He scooped up Naruto suddenly realizing that the little one had lost his towel somewhere along the line. Then memory hit him and he felt utterly stupid.

"By Kami, Gai. You are not as absent minded as you pretend." He griped to himself.

"Naruto, stay right here." He ran into the other room and grabbed the towel he had used to protect the boy's modesty and dropped it over him yelling to give him a minute to whoever was at the door.

He ran into his kitchen and snatched up the storage scroll Ibiki had given him last night. Tapping the main seal it opened and Gai grabbed up a package that read daywear and ran back to where Naruto lay.

"Ok, Naruto. We have company so I'm going to help you get dressed. We're going to do it very quickly.""

Gai discovered that Naruto was very good at dressing himself and faster than he would have thought possible, Naruto was ready to face the day. He looked cute. He was wearing Black pants and a Blue shirt with a pair of sandals. He slid the pair of sandals off Naruto's feet until it was time to go. The material was high quality and was very much like what was used to make Anbu clothing.

"Enter," Gai said trying to sound very relaxed and not as if he had been running all over the house trying to dress one little boy.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Outside of Maito Gai's front door Mitarashi Anko wondered what was going on. Gai never kept someone waiting outside. She wondered if caring for a child would be too much for the Taijutsu Master. Anko was very proud of her self control at not just kicking in the door.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"It's breakfast time, Naruto. Come sit here. He guided Naruto over to a small table and had the little boy sit. Then Gai went into the kitchen to figure out what to give the little boy to eat.

Gai decided on simple and cut up some fruit and then put a pot of Miso soup to warm. Hoping Naruto could drink out of a cup, he gave him some water. Gai hoped the water would help him gain some weight.

"Here, eat this for right now."

Then he heard footsteps and turned slowly, doing his best not to frighten the child, who had fallen on the fruit as though he had not eaten in days.

"Gai, is everything ok?"

"Anko, it is good to see you! This is Naruto. Naruto, this is Anko. She is a Jonin like me and she is a friend, ok?"

Naruto nodded.

"I was just making some breakfast for Naruto. Did you need something?"

Gai went back to his kitchen and stirred the pot on the stove. He noticed that Anko was following him.

"Gai, I was asked to come talk with you."

"Oh," he found himself wondering how long her calm façade would last.

"I saw Kurenai and the other little boy at the hospital. He'll heal up just fine."

Gai acknowledged her words even as he reached up and grabbed a couple of soup bowls and poured some of the soup into each bowl. The bowls were one of the few things he had left from his mother. They were clear thick glass and easy for little fingers to grasp.

"Want some?"

She shook her head.

"got any dumplings?"

"no dumplings today, sorry."

They walked back towards the other room where Naruto waited quietly. Gai placed the bowl next to the child and nodded for him to drink it. A sweet little smile flashed over Naruto's face and Gai and Anko exchanged looks and nods.

"I know you didn't just come to talk about your meeting with Kurenai?" He allowed his statement to turn into a question.

He sat protectively next to Naruto and began to drink his own soup.

"No, Kurenai told me what happened between you and Ibiki."

Gai couldn't quite keep himself from tensing up.

"And." His voice fell flatly into the space between them.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"He showed up with a couple of storage scrolls and said the hokage had sent him and that Asuma was busy. Then he implied," Gai's eyes flickered to Naruto, "well, we had a disagreement."

He watched as Anko fidgeted in her seat. Then she took a Kunai out from somewhere and began to spin it rapidly on the tip of one finger. Gai winced. That was a sign of extreme restlessness on Anko's part.

"Look, Anko I just lost my temper a bit. I thought he was different. He always seemed to really look at things for what they were. Guess I was wrong. You can tell Kurenai that I will be able to work with Morino and Yamanaka and I won't make a scene.""

"Gai, what is Ibiki's job?"

"Huh?"

She suddenly launched herself across the space between them and punched him on the head. Naruto suddenly moved between them trying to push at her yelling "noooo!" at the top of his lungs.

Gai scooped the flailing boy into his arms.

"Oh Naruto its ok, girls are very strange they do that a lot.

Naruto had wrapped himself around Gai and was sniffling and mumbling to himself.

"Bad, demon, bad, bad."

"Shh! Shh!"

Anko was looking horrified though if it was because she could hear Naruto's broken words or because of the unexpected protectiveness the child had shown, Gai didn't know. He suddenly got up.

"Anko, I need to see the Sandaime now. After that, I think I'm going to introduce Naruto to a treat and then I'm going to go visit Lee. Can you please," he waved around at the dishes, "Put this in the kitchen for me and I'll wash them up later. Sorry about this."

"Ok and uh, I'll lock up too."

Gai hurried into his bed chamber and set Naruto down on to the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed so I need you to stay right here."

Gai quickly slid into one of his green suits. Then he ran into the bathroom for his morning ablutions and was ready to go.

"Naruto, we are going to see the Hokage to talk about where you will be living, ok?"

Naruto quietly got up. Gai took his hand and led him out the front door making sure that Naruto put his sandals on. It occurred to him, only when they were most of the way to the hokage tower that he probably should have cleaned up Naruto's face. He stopped and wandered over to a rammin stand and asked the proprietor if he could borrow a warm damp towel to wipe up Naruto's face. The old man looked at Naruto for a long moment, then he smiled.

"My name is teuchi. Ichiraku's makes the best Ramen in the entire elemental nations!"

Gai smiled.

"Here you go," Teuchi continued less than a minute later, "this should do the trick for the young man."

Gai's smile got wider and he gently wiped Naruto's face clean.

"Why don't you bring the young man over when your business is complete. He might like to try some of my Ramen."

"I was going to introduce him to a treat later today; ramen might just be the thing."

TBC:

A/N: there are some very interesting cites on Japanese customs. I read that Japanese believe that water will make you fat so considering that Naruto is very under weight Gai gives him water.


	6. part 5 BChapter 6

Part 5 arrangements and meetings (part B)

For warnings and disclaimers see part 1.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Still holding on to Naruto, Gai completed the trip to the Hokage's office. He wanted to scowl at the Anbu outside, instead he smiled.

"Good morning! How are you on this very youthful day? I really need to speak with the hokage. Would you see if he is available?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

The flat Anbu voice really got on his nerves.

He brightened his smile even further. He even allowed his eyes to glimmer with humor. The Anbu never needed to know that Gai found the Anbu amusing some of them were so full of themselves.

"I'm sorry, Gai-San, if you do not have an appointment to see the hokage then I am unable to let you pass."

"I believe that is very unyouthful of you and if you were to ask the hokage he would see me. I need to speak to him on a very urgent matter."

The Anbu's eyes flickered towards Naruto, and then a kunai was suddenly sailing through the air right at him. Gai easily spun Naruto out of the way and ducked the unprovoked attack. With a gleeful smile he placed Naruto behind him and drove his right fist into the Anbu's stomach and followed that up with a jab to the Anbu's head. The Anbu fell to the floor. Gai found himself very displeased at the attack. If this was a test of some sort it was unjustified and if it was just trying to remove the Kyuubi – then Gai was going to have a conversation with the Anbu trainers.

"That was very unyouthful and if you try something like that again, I will meet you in the field of honor."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naruto watched his protector talk with the man and smiled when he kept trying to get what he wanted. Naruto always tried too. He then found himself being moved very quickly an stared as his protector hit the other man and he fell to the floor. Then his protector picked him up and Naruto relaxed.

"Sorry you had to see that Naruto but sometimes people are not very honorable and you need to deal harshly with them. Now we'll just go right on in to see the Hokage."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gai tapped lightly on the door to Sarutobi's office.

"Enter."

Gai did still holding Naruto in his arms.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for intruding on what I am certain is a great deal of hard work but I need to speak with you on an urgent matter."

"Please do enter and have a seat. Would you or your charge like something to eat or drink?"

Just then Naruto's stomach made a growling sound.

"Maybe Naruto here could use a bit more to eat. I made him breakfast but it appears that his stomach is very hungry."

Sarutobi smiled and spoke to Naruto. "Would you like more breakfast?"

Naruto looked shyly up at the stranger and then over to Gai. Gai smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Inoichi, would you come in here, please."

Gai wanted to growl but didn't. It wasn't fair that the Yamanaka would be alone with Naruto who had no idea how to act or what was expected of him. The door opened and the head of the Yamanaka clan entered.

"Ah Inoichi thank you for your quick response. This is Naruto. I believe his tummy is still in need of food. Would you mind getting him something to eat?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Gai watched to see how Inoichi would handle Naruto. He didn't like the idea of the clan head having unsupervised time with Naruto but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Gai watched Inoichi get down to Naruto's level and whisper something softly to him. Naruto remained perfectly still.

"What dagon?"

The 3 men in the room blinked.

"A dragon," Inoichi made certain to emphasize the pronunciation is a mythical creature that is supposed to have lived a long time ago. It's fun to play with dragons."

"Pay wif me?"

"We'll play and eat some food, ok?"

"You can go with Yamanaka-sama and I'll get you when I'm done talking to the hokage."

Naruto stood up and held out his hand. Gai grinned as Inoichi had to drag himself to his feet before taking Naruto's hand.

Gai smiled as Naruto once more looked at him for permission.

Once the two had left the room Gai became serious.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to petition to become care taker to 2 children. One of them is Uzumaki Naruto and the other – he's in the hospital with Kurenai being tended. I do not know his full name but Naruto calls him Lee."

"You understand that Naruto is not your typical child?"

"I understand that he is a child. Sarutobi-san, just because something is sealed in a scroll the scroll does not become the object, nor does the object become the scroll!"

"I see. Full time child rearing is very different than helping out at an orphanage when you are not working. Having children also puts a great deal of limitations on … many activities you may be used to engaging in."

Gai found himself taken aback. Sarutobi smiled.

"Jiraiya was one of the Gennin on my team when I was jonin and later my student for more arcane teachings. All the Sannin were."

Gai sighed.

"I understand. I guess it was rather naive of me to expect he would not tell you about those he was training."

"He thinks very highly of you."

"Would he think enough of me to want me to raise his god child?"

Gai almost grinned but he was able to stop himself. For the briefest of instances the Sandaime's face had shown deep shock.

"God child? What makes you think that?"

"His hair, his eyes, and the way he seems to see right into someone and the way he will protect anyone in need, especially if the one in need has shown him a kindness. Then there's the photograph I saw in Jiraiya-san's wallet, the one that said Uzumaki Naruto, precious god-child."

"Gai, this will completely change your life. I need you to think about this very carefully,"

"My mind was made up when I saw him being beaten to death and no one interfering."

Sarutobi's face went white.

"I had no idea it was that bad."

"That other little boy, Lee, he was being cut up with a Kunai simply for defending Naruto. I cannot just keep on with my life knowing these two children will be abused by those who should be taking care of them."

"What will you do with them?"

"I know Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi will be observing Naruto. Once I have an idea of where he is developmentally and emotionally I'm going to devise a training schedule. Do you think it would be ok for them to do a similar evaluation for Lee too?"

"I haven't agreed that you could care for the boys. Naruto is a special child."

"Sandaime-sama," it was taking all of Gai's control not to shunshin across the desk and throttle the venerable sandaime," "What you mean is that as the Jinchuriki, Naruto is a living sacrifice and as such it is imperative that he remain in Konohagakure no sado so as to keep him out of less charitable hands. After all, the Yondaime's wishes are far from being followed. The Counsel would sooner see him dead," Gai leaned across the desk and spoke his words barely travelling the space between them, "and we both know that ROOT would do anything to get him. I hope you've been reading my reports?"

"I see that you do understand. Do you think you can handle 2 children?"

"It is not as if I will be raising them on my own. I think my street is filled with eager helpers."

"Ah." A smile gently made its way onto the Sandaime's face.

"I'm sorry I have given you such a difficult time. The truth is that you and your friends are rather young and you are used to a life style free from many of the restrictions that others live under. You cannot, for example, decide at 2 in the morning to go run laps around Konoha for some presumed challenge you or Kakashi have decided upon. It is those activities that you take for granted that you will no longer be able to do. I want you to fully understand that."

"I do understand Sarutobi-san but I know that I cannot just abandon those children."

"This is what we will do. I have temporary guardianship papers here and I have adoption papers too. You will sign all of these with the stipulation that the adoption papers will only become effective after 6 months of probation and that the final determination will only be made after Ibiki's report."

The raw wave of killing intent that flared was so powerful that it was felt all the way in Torture and interrogation. Anko flinched and so did Ibiki. In the Hokage's office the door flew off its hinges and half a dozen Anbu stood poised to defend their Hokage.

"There is no problem. Gai-san and I are just having a … misunderstanding. Please do fit the door in its slot. It can be repaired later."

Once the door was closed Gai exploded.

"You cannot be serious! That man is just like everyone else! You should have seen his face last night. I will not allow him to write any report. He'll just make things up!"

Sarutobi's face went very serious.

"If you feel that strongly, then I shall have Inoichi write the report and you can examine it before I receive it. Will that do?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama.

Gai snatched up the pen on Sarutobi's desk and quickly read through the pile of documents and signed his name. He handed them back to Sarutobi who also signed them.

"I believe we have more to discuss?"

"Such as?" Now that he had got what he wanted Gai was very willing to listen to whatever the hokage had to say.

"Your Anbu activities for one. You need to give the uniform back. As much as the Anbu enjoy working with you and as much as your part time work has been of great help, that's one of the things you will not be able to do anymore. I will limit your missions below C-rank." Sarutobi held up a hand when he saw Gai about to protest. ""Why do you think most Kunoichi retire after they have had children? Now, Naruto gets a rather large monthly stipend from the Uzamaki estate. Kashina and Minato were surprisingly wise in their investments and how they banked."

"I don't need to tap into the Uzumaki funds, Hokage-sama. I know both boys should continue to get support from the Orphan fund at least for the next 6 months and I am not without resources myself."

"Gai, Naruto cannot access Minato's estate presently and if I do not draw on the Uzumaki funds for Naruto then the council will take it into its collective brain to try and redirect the assets."

"I can agree to that. The funds can be transferred to my account without fuss and minimal interference, correct?

"Yes they can. I would need you to keep as much track as possible on what the funds are being spent."

Gai nodded and then went on to what in his mind was a much larger concern. "How is it that the Anbu didn't report Naruto's treatment?"

"That is worrying and unfortunately it is the least one. I will trust you and your friends to protect Naruto."

"I will do my best."

"Dismissed," So saying, he held out an extremely large stack of money.

Gai stared in shock.

"Tell me, if the money had been given to the Orphanage do you think any of it would have been spent on Naruto? The single time I went to see him and gave him a bit of money to spend on something from the shop the orphanage runs, Naruto ended up in the hospital. What else was I to do? Come see me on some pretext or another in a few weeks and I'll give you more of the money. I have been drawing down the funds and leaving paper trails. How you choose to use your own funds to treat the boys is completely up to you."

Gai frowned and sighed but took it. He put it away and walked towards the door. He had to find Yamanaka and Naruto.

"I'll be watching the Anbu more closely from now on." Gai murmured as he replaced the door.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Inoichi Yamanaka would be the first to admit that he was far from perfect. He had participated in many things that he was not proud of and one of his worse mistakes was standing right before him in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto. The jinchuriki was staring at him with frightened Blue eyes.

"Look, Naruto. This is a dragon." He made his voice as quiet as possible keeping his tone conversational.

Naruto tentatively reached out a hand and stroked the toy. It was a deep bronze with hints of other colors when the light hit it in a certain way. It was probably half Naruto's size. He had gone into a toy shop first thing and claimed it for Hokage business and as he had been waving around a letter giving him authority to purchase whatever he needed for his mission no one dared deny him.

Inoichi didn't dare take any notes right now. Naruto absent mindedly tugged the dragon and the two of them ended up on the floor. Naruto buried his face in the soft animal and giggled softly.

"Naruto, would you like to give the dragon a name?"

"D-r-a-gon."

Inoichi held out a picture to the little boy.

"Look Naruto, can you tell me what this is?"

Naruto very slowly looked up from the dragon's fur. The picture was one of a kitten. Naruto stared at it and shook his head in the negative.

"This is a kitten."

"Kitten! Bad kitten? Bad Dragon?"

Inoichi put the pictures away and went to sit next to Naruto on the floor.

"Good kitten and good dragon and very good Naruto."

"Naruto not demon not bad?"

Inoichi Yamanaka considered himself an above average shinobi. He dealt with trauma every day. It was his job to work with those who could no longer deal with their work. More often than not, his clients were shinobi and he couldn't always help them as much as he wanted but that was the risk in becoming a shinobi. The job was hard and some people found it more than they could handle; others had a mission that was too traumatizing and a career change was necessary. To Sit with a child that should be respected and made to love the village where he lived instead be so broken made him want to go get his old team mates together and go kill villagers.

"You are a precious person. That means that … you should be safe. Gai-san will keep you safe."

"Lee pweshus person?"

"Yes, Lee is also a precious person."

Inoichi watched as Naruto seemed to inspect every inch of the stuffed toy. When he found the wings he gently opened them up and his eyes grew wide with obvious wonder. Then he made the wings flap and he smiled softly.

"Dagon, Lee and Naruto go way. Go far way no more bad demons. No more ouch." Naruto kept speaking softly to the dragon as its wings continued to move.

Then the door opened with quite a bit of force behind it and Inoichi waved franticly to keep the Green clad jonin from speaking.

"We find kitten and the kitten comes."

TBC: this chapter won't end! I should have the rest out tomorrow. Remember all comments and suggestions welcome. Flames will be used to bbq.


	7. Part 5CChapter 7

Gai realized after he left the Hokage's office that he didn't have a clue where to find Naruto. He didn't want to leave Naruto for any longer than necessary. He went out to where the Hokage's secretary sat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you happen to know where Inoichi Yamanaka works when he's here?"

"It depends if he's working with adults or children. Go out and take the first left and his work spaces are at the end of the hall. They are clearly marked."

Gai nodded and thanked her then he took off. He raced down the hall vaguely noticing the different landscapes he past. He flicked his eyes from side to side until he saw Yamanaka's name. He looked in the opened door and saw the room was empty and then quickly through open the second door with the Mind walker's name on it – and was stunned as Yamanaka waved at him to be stil.

Then what he was seeing and hearing slowly began to make sense. Naruto was clinging to a bronz stuffed dragon and was speaking to it.

"Dagon, Lee and Naruto go way. Go far way no more bad demons. No more ouch. We find kitten and the kitten comes."

Gai looked up at the older man. He was surprised when the mind walker smiled at him.

"Naruto, Gai is here."

Naruto stood up and watched Gai who smiled softly at him. Naruto walked over to Yamanaka and held out the dragon.

"Dragon goes home?"

"Dragon goes with you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gave the sweetest smile either man had ever seen.

"Naruto can I come play with you tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at Gai and Gai nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast." Naruto nodded.

"It's time to go," Gai gently took Naruto's hand. In his other, Naruto clutched Dragon as tightly as he could.

"We're going to see Lee now."

Naruto nodded and quietly followed Gai out of Yamanaka's office. The older man waved and smiled until they were out of sight.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

As they walked down the streets of Konoha Gai noticed the looks they were getting. Surprisingly they weren't as hostile as he expected. He'd have to look into that.

"Naruto, would you like me to hold Dragon for you? That way he won't fall and get dirty."

"You keep Dragon clean?"

"Yes and we can show him to Lee."

Naruto was satisfied with that and gave Dragon over to Gai.

"Should we get Lee a get well present?"

Naruto looked confused.

"Like Dragon," Gai found himself clarifying.

"Give Dragon?"

"No, we'll get another dragon."

Naruto took a moment to think about it and then pointed to a stall that had stuffed toys.

"You want to look there?"

Naruto pointed again.

"Yes or no, Naruto."

"Yes!"

Gai smiled warmly and walked with Naruto to look at the various toys. The woman at the stall was rather elderly. Gai wanted to sigh but didn't. She was probably going to give them a hard time and he was probably going to have to argue with her. The argument would upset Naruto and the day would be tainted for the boy and Gai didn't want that.

The stall was made out of simple wood but it was well maintained and the wood was covered with a simple white cloth. The stall was very well organized and had shelves and stands to display the various toys. There was a large variety of stuffed toys ranging from Animals of all shapes and sizes to ninja and various shop keepers. He even saw a chef or two. Gai laughed and picked up a chef. It wouldn't hurt to have one for inspiration.

"Ah, you like that do you?" Her voice was surprisingly firm yet gravelly enough to suggest great age.

"Yes, it is rather amusing. I figure I could use it as inspiration when I try to feed my boys." He grinned at her and to his surprise, she grinned back.

"And who is this young man here?"

"This is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see. Come here, child. Do not be afraid. My name is Sinja tsu. What are you looking for?"

Naruto frowned in deep concentration. "Present for Lee. Dagon like mine."

Gai obligingly held out Naruto's dragon for the elderly lady to see.

"That is a very fine Dragon. He's quite kingly. That means he is very strong and wise."

"All king wise?" Naruto asked intently.

"Not all little one, but some. If they are true kings and queens then they are wise. The Hokage is wise so he is a king."

"Me be king!" Naruto bounced a little but then just as quickly went still.

"That is a very good goal to have. Don't you think so?" Her too knowing gaze flickered to Gai.

"Yes, I think that's a very good goal. I apologize my name is Maito Gai. For your kindness to Naruto and myself please call me Gai."

"And I am Tsu." Then just as quickly she went back to paying attention to Naruto, "Where is your brother today?"

"Lee," Gai interjected."

"Lady took Lee to get fixed, got ouchies from bad people."

"Hmm, then we need to find him a special dragon to help him get better. How about this one?" She held up a dragon as big as Naruto's; however, instead of bronze this one was deep Green and the scales were even more detailed than on Naruto's.

"What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto reached out and lightly ran his hand over the dragon and nodded happily.

"Yes, this for Lee."

Then he frowned.

"Money?"

"Of course," Gai looked enquiringly At Tsu.

"Hmm, well for the dragon and the chef 30-euro. I'm also going to throw in a gift. I am going to give you a couple of brushes and spray bottles. They are for you and Lee to care for your dragons. You put a little spray on the brush." She picked up a soft bristled brush and sprayed twice. Then said, "May I have Naruto's dragon, Lee's has already been treated today."

Partly amused Gai held out Dragon, for Tsu to treat. Once Dragon was secure in her hands and sitting on an empty stand she began to brush the dragon from Head to tail.

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Dragon." Naruto said

"Do you see how I'm brushing every inch of Dragon? You need to do this at least 3 times a week. This will keep them soft and happy."

Naruto nodded. Gai placed the money in Tsu's hand once she was done brushing Dragon.

To Gai's surprise Naruto hugged the stall's proprietor.

"Thank you for Dragon and Brush to keep dragons soft and happy."

"You are very welcome. I'll be in Konoha a few more weeks before I move on so feel free to stop in." Naruto smiled and ran back to take Gai's hand. Tsu then put everything in bags and handed them over to Gai.

"Thank you for your business."

"Thank you for your generosity."

They finally made it to the hospital. Gai thought for a moment and then walked up to the main desk and asked where Uhi Kurenai was.

The receptionist didn't know.

"I know she came in with a little boy late last night. I would like you to find out where that child was placed." He let loose a tiny bit of his killing intent.

"Yes Shinobi-sama."

In short order he was given the room number. He scooped Naruto up so he could take a short cut.

"We're going to play a game ok? We're going to use the walls to get to Lee's floor and we're going to go really fast!"

"Fast!" Naruto bounced a little in Gai's arms.

"I need you to stay as stil as you can, ok?"

He grinned and used a bit of Chakra to stick the bags to his right shoulder then he used more chakra to hold Naruto against his chest still keeping his free arm snugly around Naruto. Once they entered the stairwell he sent chakra to his feet and ran up the wall to the 10th floor. Naruto was laughing the entire way. Once they reached the right floor Gai set a still giggling Naruto back down.

"Was that fun?"

Naruto giggled some more. Gai hugged Naruto close to him and calmly walked to Lee's room.

He tapped lightly at the door.

"Yes."

"Kurenai, it is Gai."

"Come on in."

He pushed the door open with Naruto at his side.

"How's he doing?"

"He can leave tomorrow afternoon. He's mostly healed. There are some Kunai injuries that will never heal right. They were rather creatively inflicted."

While the two spoke Naruto made his way over to Lee. He reached up as best as he could and stroked Lee's hair.

"Lee I got you a dragon for get better."

"Ruto?"

Lee moved over and Naruto crawled in with him. Lee waited until Naruto snuggled up to him and then drifted back to sleep the faint worry that had been in the back of his mind fading away. It didn't take long for the excitement of the day to catch up with Naruto and he too was fast asleep.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gai lead Kurenai out of the room once the boys were asleep.

"Well?" They both asked at the same time then grinned.

"I'll go first," Kurenai said seriously. "Lee's injuries are mostly healed. There is a wound on his stomach that will scar badly. It can be treated but it will never heal right. Gai, they carved the word demon onto his skin. I had to threaten the staff to get him some attention."

Gai's killing intent flared sharply but quickly vanished. He poked his head in the room to make sure he hadn't woken the boys and felt relief when he saw them resting comfortably.

"There's another very serious issue. His chakra coils are damaged. He can't mold chakra. He has plenty of it but it doesn't respond right."

"What does that mean?"

"In the short term it really means nothing but in the long term. I don't know. He probably won't make it through the academy."

"Kurenai, if he wants to be a ninja he will become a ninja."

She smiled. "Well, if anyone can help him with that, it's you."

"My turn I guess. Anko came over and it didn't go so well."

"Oh?"

"You know how she can get and Naruto reacted rather badly when she hit me over the head."

"What set her off? Kurenai reminded herself not to grin.

"I don't know! She asked what Ibiki bastard does for his job. Stupid question. I told her how he was about Naruto…"

"What does Ibiki do, Gai?"

"He gets information out of people, so?"

She patted him on the cheek. "Keep going with your day."

"Once we made it to the Hokage's office I had a disagreement with an Anbu. He wouldn't let me in and when I argued he through a Kunai at Naruto and I had to defend us. I reacted faster than Kakashi-cun would have!"

"Oh Gai." She sighed more amused than exasperated.

"There are other things. I can't take many missions below C-rank but I can keep both boys. I had to persuade the Hokage a bit but it worked out."

"Do you still need to work with Ibiki and Yamanaka-San?"

"Yes but I won't allow that bastard to do any reports on Naruto!"

Kurenai gave in and hit Gai over the head.

"Awww! What was that for!?"

"It was because you're being an idiot!"

"You didn't see…" He protested mildly and Kurenai just rolled her eyes. "What is it with you too? I'd understand if he looked like Kakashi-"Kurenai used an upper cut to his jaw that sent him partly through the nearest wall. The wall just happened to lead into the room where the boys were.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The noise woke both boys and all either of them could think was that they were going to be attacked again. Lee thought really hard about how he could keep them safe and then a wall was suddenly between them. Naruto reached out to touch it and he laughed letting his hand run in and out of the wall.

"No, Naruto. Don't do that it hurts."

Naruto snatched his hand away and gently took Lee's hand.

"No more hurt?"

"No, it is ok you did not know."

Kurenai just gaped. She waved Gai over franticly. HE pulled himself out of the wall and wandered over to her.

"What the? …"

"It's Lee not Naruto," She whispered into his ear.

"Hey," Gai spoke firmly but kindly, "Things are fine. I'm sorry for the loud noises but Kurenai-chan and I were having a … discussion that got a little heated. Lee you guys are safe."

"It's Gai-San." Naruto whispered to Lee.

"He saved us from the bad people, right?"

"Yes and he got you a dragon forget well. Make wall go. It comes back if bad people come."

Lee thought for a bit then made the wall go. The energy rushed back inside of him and he fell over on top of Naruto. Kurenai and Gai just stared.

Just then several hospital staff came running and gaped at the wall.

"Sorry?" Gai tried.

"We will pay for the repairs ourselves." Kurenai stated with much more conviction than her friend.

"That would be appropriate. Unfortunately," a middle aged doctor spoke, "this was our only available room. The boy was being kept for observation purposes. Kurenai-sama is aware of the treatment he needs and I have here the supplies the boy will need. I would ask that you take him with you."

"I see Doctor?"

"Kenji."

"Mmm, Doctor Kenji. Thank you. I'll be sure to keep this in mind." Gai's smile never left his face.

Kurenai didn't speak. She simply grabbed the bags Gai had set down by the door. Gai reached down to the bed and picked Naruto up.

"We run more?"

"Uh, heheh!"Gai laughed nervously.

"Lee is still not feeling well so we need to go slow. Naruto nodded.

"Go slow and the dragons?

"Kurenai-San has them, see?" He motioned to where Kurenai had the bags in her arms.

He used a bit of Chakra to make certain Naruto was firmly attached to his shoulder along his left side. Then with infinite tenderness he took Lee into his arms making certain that he enfolded both boys.

"Ok boys we're going home now."

Kurenai walked quickly to an elevator and pressed the button to call it. They took it all the way down. Gai continued to keep an arm around each boy as they made their way to his house. When they arrived, the difference was instant. For one thing the entire house was clean. It even smelled clean. Gai rather liked the smell; it reminded him of grass and forest some of his favorite places to train.

Someone had set up the spair room. They had delivered and set up a bed It was low and wide perfect for two young boys who would probably want to share space for a while. The wood work held a simple beauty. It was a repeting pattern of leaves. The chest of drawers that had also been added was a little more fanciful with several animals carved into the wood. There was no paint or staining on the wood. The color was natural. Gai figured he owed Tenzo a favor or two. There was even a forestscape up on the wall. The colors were all soothing and relaxing.

Gai looked down at the boys and saw that they had fallen asleep so he removed the chakra he was using and lay them down as gently as he could. He removed Naruto's sandals. Lee hadn't been wearing any. Gai looked at all the space around the two boys and walking back to where Kurenai waited for him he quietly asked for the bags and removed both dragons. He went back to where the boys rested and placed each dragon next to its respective owner. He looked around until he saw a light coverlet folded at the foot of the bed. He shook it out and spread it over Naruto, Lee and their dragons. Then went back out to thank Kurenai for all that she had done.

TBC…

This chapter wore me out! Next up … settling in and evaluations to be posted Friday or Saturday.


	8. Interlude 2: Countdown

90 degrees

By Fancyspinner

For warnings/disclaimers see pt1.

Beta requested anyone interested PM me.

Interlude 2: Countdown

Kurenai watched with a feeling of 'surprise at how well Gai handled the boys. He seemed to have a natural gift for soothing overwhelmed children. Maybe this would work out. She looked around his home. It was an interesting place. The sleeping spaces were made with Tatami floors but the public areas were wood. The kitchen was pretty typical. The only surprising part was that there was a great deal of counter space.

Gai suddenly rushed towards her out of the room and she could almost swear his feet didn't touch the floor. He softly asked if she could pass him the bags and she held them out. She hoped that she managed to keep the totally stunned expression off her face when he took out 2 of the most beautiful dragons she had ever seen. They glowed as the early afternoon light streamed in through the windows.

He then quietly went back to the boys. Feeling way too much interest in what Gai was going to do with the dragons she stood in the doorway. He placed the Bronze dragon next to Naruto and the Green one next to Lee. Then he picked up a coverlet and spread it over the 4 occupants of the bed. It was such a tender seen that it made her a little emotional. She watched as he gently smoothed the coverlet over the boys and absent mindedly stroked each boy's hair. She quickly backed away. When Gai came back out she was sitting down on a one of the many cushions Gai had spread out for company.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry would you like some tea or something?"

"No don't worry. Are the boys settled in?"

"They didn't even stir a bit."

"Those dragons are beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"Well, when I went to get Naruto from Yamanaka Naruto was holding the dragon and talking very seriously to it about flying away." Yamanaka let him keep it. That's the Bronze one. The Green one, on our way to the hospital I asked Naruto if he wanted to get Lee a gift. Once I explained to him that we would find another dragon for Lee, Naruto thought we were going to give Lee his, Naruto found this stall with lots of stuffed toys." He reached out to the last bag and tugged out his little Chef. Kurenai laughed.

"Oh Kami! He's so cute!"

"You can go get your own." Gai mumbled in embarrassment.

_"There_ was this old lady Sanju Tsu. She seems to be one of the travelling folk. She was very kind and even gave us some spray to keep the fur soft she seemed to relate to Naruto very well."

"We should really talk about basic child care."

Gai shrugged. "Kurenai, I know about keeping them clean and fed and all of that and that advice to the contrary a 4 or 5 year old is not able to care for themselves." He grew pensive then and she waited to see what he would say. "I also know that in this case in particular, there are many things to take into consideration. I know there are prodigies like Uchiha Itachi and even Kakashi but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You can be very wise, Gai."

"Hardly, I just know what I wouldn't want for my children. I'd rather have two well adjusted children with average behavior than two geniuses that are not able to handle the pressure."

"Naruto especially has many emotional wounds that will need to heal and they might never fully do that. Have you thought about that?"

"I hadn't given it a lot of thought. I just figured with a lot of caring and acceptance that things would get better."

"I'm sure they will but he might always be a little more clingy and need that little bit more attention and you cannot neglect Lee for Naruto."

"I do know that."

"Ok," Kurenai changed her approach. "How will you handle the evaluation?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? It has to happen and I'm … unsure what to do. I can't help Naruto or lee for that matter do things they cannot or react in ways that might be considered more appropriate."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"I'm already kind of attached to the kids. The Hokage said that if they don't think that Naruto is doing ok they'll take them away."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

While Gai and Kurenai talked about child rearing practices, Inoichi Yamanaka found himself wanting to get drunk and for once, being unable to do so. He stalked down the hallways of the Hokage tower searching for Ibiki Morino and when he found the office he flung the door open.

"Yamanaka. What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem seems to be that this village is falling apart!"

He was motioned in and glared at.

"Oh cut it out. You try dealing with the insanity that is Maito Gai."

Ibiki pointed to the line of bruising surrounding his throat.

"Inoichi couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess I had it better than you."

"Why are you here?"

"I do work here. Tell me about your run in with the nut."

"Gai is not a nut. He is a unique individual."

"Hmm! What did you do to piss him off?"

"I did what I was told to do."

"I guess he didn't take you insulting the kid well?"

Ibiki shrugged.

"I didn't get to that part. I just used a bit of scorn and a look."

"I guess that situation will work out?"

"We shouldn't under estimate Maito Gai."

"Maito Gai could take apart most Jonin in the village if he got it into his head to do so. His mind is a very … unique place and somewhere I would hate to go." Inoichi waved the glare away.

"You spy on his mind?"

"I took a little peak today and it left me with a headache. He wants to cut you up into tiny bits. He's rather unreasonable on the subject."

"I destroyed his belief last night."

"go fix it! We need to work with his approval for the next several months and I will not work in a battle zone."

"People like him don't trust easily even if it seems as if they are open to everyone."

"Go tell him the Hokage made you do it."

"That won't matter. What will we be taking tomorrow?"

"You are an idiot and when he puts you in the hospital I will laugh. Where's all your kid equipment.

Ibiki pointed to a solid looking wall and then turned back to his paperwork. Inoichi went over to the wall and traced its outline looking for a hinge to denote a door or something and came up empty. Then he grabbed a Kunai out of his pouch and pricked his finger and traced a circle on the wall. The entire wall sprang out towards him and almost knocked him out. The next several months were going to be horrible he just knew it!

He wandered through the organized racks of equipment. He picked up some simple puzzles. There was a large variety. He loved the one depicting a ninja all decked out in battle gear. Then he picked one up depicting Konoha. He grabbed a large box of colored pencils and paper. And added word pictures. He dropped the pile of stuff on the floor. He hummed happily as he looked around for more items to take. Then he spotted the Dragon book and grabbed it. If nothing else interested the Jinchuriki, he was certain the dragons would. He added the book to the pile. Then he exited the hidden room and the entry silently disappeared.

"Ibiki." He called softly, "I'm leaving. He picked up all of his items for the next day and set them on an empty chair.

"I'll pick all this up in the morning."

"Sure."

The instant Yamanaka left Ibiki rose and went over to a bookcase set along the wall. He was probably the ninja most versed in the human psyche in the elemental nations. The cost had been terribly high but he would do it again if he had too. He understood the cruelty and pain and human kindness but most importantly Morino Ibiki understood the masks people developed. That was why the Sandaime had tasked him with this mission no one else would be able to understand the impact Uzumaki Naruto's abuse would have on him enough to minimize them.

Gai could offer love and affection and even limits. Knowing Gai, Limits would be a constant trial. The man didn't believe in limits save for those one set on themselves. Ibiki just knew he would be the one to make Gai set limits and feed the kids proper food because the others were too annoyed with Gai half the time to really call him on the more insane challenges he set for himself.

Ibiki grabbed a pad of paper and a couple of pens. Then he picked up 2 of his most treasured possessions One was by Carl Jung it was rumored that it was written before the elemental nations were even thought up and dealt with many interesting things such as the collective unconsciousness and archetypes. He hoped it would help Gai understand people a little better. The other discussed a concept called the hierarchy of needs by someone named Maslow. The book also talked about ways to modify behavior. He might tell Gai about the Hokage sending him to test Gai's commitment but he shouldn't have to do that because Gai should already know the truth. Looking around his office, he picked up a couple of sealing scrolls and placed everything in them. Then he went home.

TBC

Upcoming: the evaluations and time moves on.

Not real happy with this part. I rewrote it several times.


End file.
